


Set the World on Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer double drabble friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set the World on Fire

It scares Spencer, sometimes, how much Ryan wants to make it, to be famous, to be a rock star. Ryan plays until his fingers bleed and his voice is hoarse, and then he lies on Spencer's bed and talks about getting out of Vegas and changing the world. He has grand dreams, like getting a video on MTV, and more specific ones, like playing at Sasquatch.

"We'll set the world on fire, Spence. Everyone will know who we are and they'll know the words to our songs."

Usually at this point Spencer points out that they don't have any songs, and Ryan waves his hand like that doesn't matter, but then he stops talking about their future rock star lives, and Spencer likes to listen to him. So he doesn't say anything, just stretches on the floor and taps out a fill he can almost play. 

  


Spencer just wants to play. Ryan's fantasies sound fun, but so does being a studio musician. Spencer practices as hard as Ryan because learning a new song is like unlocking a new character on Soul Caliber, but better. 

  


Ryan is still talking, something about the VMA's. Spencer sits up and says, "Hey Ryan, let's write a song."


End file.
